1. Background of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a connector for fiber optics and, more particularly, to a connector of improved strength and reliability in reducing the possibility of damaging external apparatus on mounting the connector to the other apparatus while at the same time preventing external foreign particle contamination to the connector parts.
2. Description of Related Art
The mating of a pair of optical fibers in satisfactory relation so as to transmit an optical signal therebetween without undue diminution or distortion of the signal is an activity which is associated with a number of difficult problems. First of all, the optical fibers are typically of a very small diameter (e.g., 0.005 of an inch) making their handling and mounting in a required relationship difficult. The usual approach has been to face off the ends of the fibers to be mated and arrange them in a slightly end spaced relation with their longitudinal axes precisely aligned. This arrangement is important in that even a slight misalignment can result in substantial reduction in signal value exchanged at the termination junction for the two fibers. Moreover, as a result of the relative small size and mass of connector parts, as well as the fiber itself, on separation and mating of the fibers, one or both fibers can have their spacing and alignment shifted within holding parts to the extent that substantial error is created as the optical signal crosses the terminal interface.
Although spaced end faces of mated fibers is still relied upon when the system may be subject to substantial vibration and shock, many fiber optical connectors are P.C. (i.e., in physical contact) with slightly convex end faces which are highly polished.
A generally accepted overall construction is to provide a pair of termini (frequently referred to as pin and socket termini) which are mechanically mated to one another in order to produce the desired optical interface at the facing fiber ends. Also, in order to insure that the proper connective relationship is maintained, a spring-loaded feature is incorporated into, say, the socket which on passing through one or more grommet seals can result in damage by snagging the seals on any sharp features such as the outer edges of a spring, for example. This aspect is of special concern in space station environments where the ability to repair and replace units obviously can be very expensive and difficult, if not impossible to achieve. Moreover, debris from a damaged grommet, for example, could find its way to the fiber interface degrading an optical signal to an unacceptable degree.